


I'd better see you again

by fayzrunner



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayzrunner/pseuds/fayzrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short story based on the au "You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd better see you again

Thomas was driving. It was late and raining and all he wanted to do was go to is apartment and fall onto his couch and sleep for a day. He slowed down as he watched the green light turn red, barely keeping his eyes open.                                                                          

Suddenly the door opened and a figure threw themselves in. Thomas barely had time to think before the figure yelled ‘DRIVE, JUST DRIVE!’ Lucky for them, the lights switched to green and Thomas sped off. He was completely awake now, and very much confused. He kept glancing at the figure next to him, who kept looking back. The figure was a young man, maybe about Thomas’ age, and had long blond hair, and he was soaking wet. He was panting hard, as if he was running fast.                                                                                        

“Okay, okay, I think we lost ‘em,” the man whispered in between breaths.

            “Um,” Thomas cleared his throat.

            “Huh? Oh yeah. Name’s Newt, and you just saved my life,” the man said, holding out his hand. Thomas offered his hand, hesitating slightly before shaking it.

            “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt you. Like I said, you just saved my life.” Newt’s voice was slightly more even, recovering from his long run.

            “So, uh, Newt,” Thomas started. “How-how did I save your life?”

            “Long story short, I was being chased by the cops,” Newt laughed at Thomas’ expression. “Not because I did anything! I swear I’m innocent!”

            “So what _didn't_ you do?”                 

            “Ah, that’s a story for another time,” Newt winked. They were nearing another set of red lights, and Thomas finally got a good look at the stranger in his car. His wet blond hair was sticking to his _very attractive_ face. His eyes were quick and darting, always looking at the side view mirror for anyone following them. Newt’s clothes were soaked, and were slightly transparent. Thomas caught himself staring at more than just Newt’s shirt.

            He then noticed Newt looking at him, realizing he had asked him something.

            “I'm sorry, what?” Thomas mentally slapped himself.

            “I said you never told me your name.”

            “Oh right, right. I'm Thomas.”

            “Thomas,” Newt repeated. He smiled at him. “I’ll remember that name.”

            Thomas smiled back at him, which didn't last too long. The air was suddenly filled with the high pitched screech of a police siren.

            “Oh crap,” Newt shouted, turning back to look at the car. “Fuck.”

            “What? It could be just any old cop car, there’s loads in the city.”

            “No way,” Newt said. “I’d recognize that car anywhere. Drive!”

            Thomas was filled with more curiosity about this stranger as he sped on. Newt directed him, making him take tight lefts and rights, trying to ditch the cops. By now it was obvious the car was chasing them.

            “They must have seen me getting in your car,” Newt said. “Crap. We have to lose them.”

            Thomas looked around the area. “Hey, wait a minute. There’s a hidden road here somewhere. It’s only big enough for one car at a time; we can lose the cops that way!”

            “You are a GENIUS! Quick, find it, these guys are hot on our trail.”

            “Roger that,” Thomas said as he turned this way and that. The police sirens quickly faded. Thomas finally found the road; it was just a little bit bigger than an average alleyway, with just enough room for their car. Newt was muttering under his breath “Come on, come on,” as Thomas drove slowly through the walls. Both his and Newt’s breathing increased as they heard a sudden siren screech.                                                                                                     

  And suddenly they were out, and it was quiet. They heard the sirens grow softer as the cop car passed their hidden road. They sat in silence in the car. Minutes passed; soon it was obvious that they had finally lost the car. Newt heaved a sigh of relief. He looked at Thomas and his expression said more gratitude than words could ever say.                                      

            “Are-are you gonna be okay?" Thomas said hesitantly, afraid to break the silence. "Is there any more I can do to help you?"         

            Newt laughed softly. “If you could drop me off to the nearest bus stop, that’ll be more than enough, my friend.”

            They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, but not quite like the awkward silence when Newt threw himself into Thomas’ car. He felt comfortable, comfortable with this stranger in his car, who did god knows what that ended up with him being chased by the cops. Why did he decide to trust Newt? Thomas thought about it; everything Newt said could be lie, the whole car chase could've been a sham, just to steal Thomas’ car or money. But Thomas immediately knew that wasn't true; He still had his car, and Newt didn't threaten him at all; he just needed help. And that was it, the obvious need of help, written all over Newt face. _‘And help him I shall,’_ Thomas thought.                                    

They reached the bus stop, and sat there for a couple of minutes.  Newt smiled at Thomas again, a warm smile that was infectious. “Thank you so much,” he said. He opened his door when Thomas said, “Wait.” He scrabbled around, looking for a pen and a piece of paper. Once he did, he quickly scribbled something down.

            “Okay, here,” he said, handing Newt the piece of paper. “This is my number. Call me if you need anything okay?”

            Newt was speechless for a few seconds. “I-thank you,” he whispered. He got out of the car. Thomas rolled down the window and said, “You better call me okay? You still need to tell me what got you into this mess!”

            Newt grinned, and nodded. Newt walked towards the oncoming bus. Thomas watched him climb the stairs, mock-saluted him, and got in. He stayed there until the bus was out of sight. He sighed, still unable to believe all that had happened.             

            He hoped to God it wasn't a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series bc i think im on to something here but anyway i hope you liked it!


End file.
